bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benjiboy321/My Fanfiction Season Three Preview
From the original season one series, "Bakugan: Planet Takedown!" and the following season, "Bakugan: Sakari Star". I bring you, "Bakugan: Ultimate Universe Desruction"! It is far away from being written, but I have the outline and am really stoked! Story Dan and his friends are traveling in a space ship and want to save all dimensions and planets from massive destruction.....But all the Bakugan and Sakari were stolen! But the still have their Bakugan and Sakarise! So Dan, Marucho, Mira, Shun, Alice, and Alex go get Runo. Then they make stops at Harrivan, Vestal, New Vestroia, and Narftello, and on Harrivan find a girl being tortured by Shadow Prove! So they recuit her but find out she doesn't brawl. The eight of them fight the bad guys on another ship, and Shadow Prove follows them with Hydron too! They all stop on different planets each time they pass one. But this is all to intense to explain, guess you have to read it! Characters Dan Kuso '''is the leader of the Save The Creatures Team. He brawls with Pyrus Fire Blast Drago and Fire Apemat. '''Runo Misaki '''is joining Dan once again to stop evil, she brawls with Haos Lightning Tigrerra and Light Sing Song. '''Marucho Marakura '''is coming again to help Dan, he brawls with Aquos Diving Preyas, Aquos Tsunami Elfin, and Water Thrillops. '''Mira Clay '''is back with Dan and the others, she brawls with Subterra Explosion Wilda and Earth Megboom. '''Shun Kazami '''was first not interested in joining, then the brawlers said if they all win at fighting him he would join. They all lost but he still joined. He brawls with Ventus Zoom Ingram and Wind Gusty Stranblow. '''Alice Gehabich '''is joining the brawlers once again to help, she brawls with Darkus Hex Magic Hydranoid and Dark Shadow Creeper. '''Alex Chang '''is going on this quest too, he brawls with Grass Growmath. '''Cassie Greenwood '''is a girl they found on Harrivan. She doesn't brawl but observes brawls very carefuly and wouldn't miss one for the world. '''Blade Magenta '''is back. This time, with some new friends and allies. She doesn't brawl but created The Creature Vacum Team. '''Teddy Noon '''is a ninja master, higher ranked than Shun, this makes them main enemies. He brawls with Haos Slugmom and Light Tocky. '''Phil Dipps '''is a Plant caller. He bring plants to life and his pet cactus is often used in brawls. He brawls with his cactus: Spinehead and Grass Woodsoul. '''Kelsey Grool '''is a preppy girl joining a team for the first time, she is only 13. She brawls with Darkus Reaper and Dark Grave Master. '''Martha Cherl '''is another shopper, but not that preppy. She brawls with Aquos Wavetune and Water Cyber Water. '''Marisol Gonzalez is a young, pretty girl. She brawls with Pyrus Blend Magic and Fire Moncho, who she stole from Chan Lee. '''Greg Mackos '''is a new character joining Blade, he brawls with Subterra Egyption Dancer and Earth Sphinx. He loves egypt. '''Jane Damoline '''is a new character who sometimes acts like a princess but is really a strong brawler. She uses Ventus Thudran Whane and Wind Marshfly, who she stole form Trevor. '''Shadow Prove '''is back with Hydron and Mylene. He brawls with Darkus Dragonslave and Dark Three Headed Monster. '''Hydron Vestal '''is back with Shadow prove and Mylene. He brawls with Subterra Dryoid and Earth Bearing. '''Mylene Pharroh '''is back with Shadow Prove and Hydron. She brawls with Aquos Shock Dunelet and Water Jamdoom. Main Bakugan '''Blast Drago '''is Dan's evolved Flame-Wheel Drago. '''Lightning Tigrerra '''is Runo's Guardian still. It is revealed that she can no longer evolve. '''Diving Preyas '''is one of Marucho's Guardians. The other being Elfin. '''Tsunami Elfin '''is one of Marucho's Guardians. The other being Preyas. '''Explosion Wilda '''is Mira's Guardian. '''Zoom Ingram '''is Shun's Guardian. He evolved when he and skyress were in New Vestroia without Shun and Hawktor. '''Hex Magic Hydranoid '''Is Alice's Guardian. He evolves after learning all the spells in Venom's spell book and his brain swallos the book. Main Sakarise '''Apemat '''is the evolved form of Moncho. '''Sing Song '''is a little Music Note. '''Thrillops '''is a Cyclops, he is the same for he cannot evolve. '''Megboom '''is a Boulder Monster. He is the same, for he cannot evolve. '''Gusty Stranblow '''is a Huge Raven-Pheonix. She is larger and is turning a little purple. '''Shadow Creeper '''now has the power to kill anything in his path if he choses too. '''Growmath '''is the evolved form of Grothmay. Category:Blog posts